Light Burns Your Pupils
by Timgina
Summary: This is a "horror" story, obviously not finished yet. It's based off of the movie Grave Encounters. It doesn't involve any characters from the movie, it's sort of as if you were experiencing the asylum, with my own twists.


**You** wake up to a bright light shining through your eyelids. You open your eyes, the light burning your pupils and you strain to sit up. You study the room you're in, and it reminds you of an old fashioned doctor's office. The cot you are lying on is covered in a paper that is soaked with blood and mustard coloured stains. The walls are blue with little decals of old comic book characters, peeling off and covered in dust. There is dried vomit that reeks of vinegar and old cheese in the corner. Just the smell of it makes you spit up all over your white work shirt. Your neck doesn't feel stable, and your head keeps bobbing around and pulsates with pain. You stand up and turn around to see a door. It's open, leading into a dark hallway. The hallway is so dark that it seems almost as if it's filled with black smoke or mist, too thick for you to see past the door frame. You stumble over to the door, knocking into open drawers and boxes heaping with used, rusty needles in them. As you step through the doorway, the only light you can see is coming from the room you were in, but the darkness was so heavy, it overpowered the corridor and the light hardly illuminated the hallway. You hear the bulb buzzing as it flickers and goes out with a pop. Feeling hot and woozy, you lean against the wall. It's nice and cool against your burning face. It doesn't even phase you that you can't see anything. The silence was ringing in your ears, the white noise seemed to make your head spin. That is, until the still air around you is broken by a single knock, from what seemed to be coming from directly across from you. Your eyes tear open, trying to find out what may have caused the sound.

At the end of the hallway there's a light. You see that there's a turn there and that is where the light is pouring from. You rush down the hall, and once you reach the end and turn, the light is suddenly brighter and blinding. Eventually, your eyes adjust to the light, and you see a bathroom. Every step you take, you look every which way. Empty halls are all you see, and they only lead to a transition into darkness. You enter the bathroom and flip the light switch, and surprisingly it worked. You see the bathroom is dirty, the toilet seat chipped and stained, dead bugs scattered about the floor. You feel a heat flash, so you turn the blue labeled knob on the sink. You hear loud clanking and groaning of pipes. The water doesn't turn on, and the sounds get louder. Soon the groans begin to sound human and the clanking sounds as if there's someone banging behind the walls. The groans sound like painful moaning and the clanking is so strong that you feel the floor shake. This startles you, so you quickly turn the knob to the off position. The sounds stop instantly and the building returns to it's silence. You stood and let the silence settle in your ears. You look into the cracked, stained mirror to see your face pale and dry, blood stains it, streaking from your nose and mouth, and your eyes are lined with dark circles. Walking back into the bright hallway, a voice mumbles behind you, when you focused on it, it sounded like it was speaking backwards. It speaks again, but this time you understand it. This time it says your name.

You turn around to see nothing. The light bulb above you shatters, sending thin pieces of broken glass to rain over you. Shortly after the darkness takes over, you hear violent shuffling and crashing, but you see nothing. You feel terror come over you, your heart beating faster and faster. Slowly, you back away and turn around. It occurs to you that you don't know what's going on around you, and trying to make sense of it is pointless. You don't know where you are, what's going on, or why it's happening. You can't remember anything from life before you woke up on top of the cot. You remember your name, age, and gender, but that's all. You look around and the crashing from behind you starts up again. You feel the floor vibrating, and it seems to be getting stronger. As you turn around, you see an enormous black figure advancing towards you. You try to run but your legs are in so much pain that you slow down to a limp, holding onto the walls for stability. You fall forward, landing on your stomach. You are in too much pain to get up. A strong odor is burning your nostrils, smelling of sewage and rotting food. The smell makes you throw up right where your head lay. You can feel the dark figure approaching you. You try and slide across the tile floor to get away. You slide through your pile of vomit, screaming in pain and panting as your throat tightens. You clench your eyes shut as tears drown them. When you open your eyes and regain sight, the dark figure stands directly in front of you.

You look up and mumble. You try to speak but you don't know what to say. You spit out what first comes to mind. What. Who. Why. The questions come tumbling out of your mouth. You feel the ground shake as an intense growl erupts from the figure. Your head begins to hurt with extreme pressure. You can't help but let out a groan. You feel your head push into the ground. Your eyes close and you lose consciousness What felt like no longer than a second later, you see a soft light growing and shrinking. You see it pulsate synchronized with your breaths. You are now filled with absolute comfort. Without a transition, you become incredibly cold. You're exhausted. You open your eyes and the darkness hits you in the face like a shovel. You look up and you can't tell where you are. Once your eyes adjust, you see you're in another doctor's office. This one's different, though. You can't tell how, but there's a different vibe. The cot you lay on is soaked in warm liquid. You struggle to move, but you can't. You find it hard to breathe and you feel there's something in your mouth. A small tube is going down your throat, and two going up your nose. You pick up your right hand and feel your face. Your face is numb, but you feel the tubes that go up your nose and one down your throat. You reach over and feel a tube that goes straight into your ear. That is when you feel the pain shooting from inside your ears, throat, and nose. The numbness disappears quickly, and it hurts you terribly that tears start to roll down your face. You whimper and it hurts even more. You can't breathe, it even hurts when you do that. You become light headed and you feel your eyes close again. You ask yourself, "am I dead" multiple times. It feels like fire is burning your throat. You holler in pain but that only makes it worse. The pain in your body suddenly has gone numb, so you sit up. You notice you aren't wearing your clothes from earlier, you're wearing a hospital gown. You don't feel the urge to question it, and you limp to the corner and collapse in pain. Your legs, back, hands, stomach, head, and entire face burn. You scream at the top of your lungs and something possesses you to pull the tube out of your throat and mercilessly tear the other tubes out of your face. You yell even louder and cough as blood splatters from your mouth. You lay on the ground in pain, attempting to yell but your body just wouldn't let you.  
You lay on the ground for hours. You grow hungrier and hungrier, and you've managed to sit up and lean on the wall. You hum to yourself, rocking back and forth as you lose track of the time. The door to the room you're sitting in swings shut by itself. The walls begin to shake as something on the other side pounds on them. You scream at it to leave you alone, but that makes it worse. The door flies off it's hinges and lands on the other side of the room. You become incredibly cold and shake without control. A black mist fills the room, filling your lungs with something like smoke. You stand up, legs wobbly and you hold onto the cot for support. All the cabinets in the room fly open, all the drawers pull out with a crash. You hear heavy footsteps in the hallway. That smell of sewage and rotting food filled the room again. It's so strong and thick you can't breathe. Your ears fill with pressure and your nose begins to bleed. The footsteps you hear is getting louder and louder outside the room, and stop right outside the doorway. You can't see very well, granted it was still dark. With a buzzing noise, the fluorescent light in the room flicks on. You look around. The walls are deep red, the drawers and cabinets filled with sharp operational tools, the cot you are leaning on is covered in sticky blood. In the doorway you see a man who stands about 8 feet tall. You can't move, the man's blank stare seems to stab you in the chest. His mouth has no lips and is sewn shut, his eyes are oozing dark blood, the kind you see when you get a really deep cut. His skin is pure white, his head completely bald with deep cuts and scars scrawled all over it. He's wearing nothing but a hospital gown, exposing his meatless legs and arms. You can hear him struggling to breathe through his nose. He tries to say something, but he can't open his mouth. You can't bring yourself to say anything. He starts to move towards you, trying to speak. His long legs are so weak that his knees bob in and out. He holds onto the counter with his large bony hands. You try to tell him to stop what he's doing, but he doesn't respond. He stares at the ground, mumbling, saying things that sound like "help" and "get out". He turns and you can see his spine sticking upward out of his neck as if it were broken. He moves his head, relocating the spine with a pop and glares right at you. He takes both his hands and rips the top and bottom part of his mouth apart. As soon as the separate he screams at the top of his lungs. It sounded like a whistle but it was higher pitched. You cover your ears as it gets louder. You clench your eyes shut and open them again. He's directly in front of you. Out of reflex, you shove him backwards. You can't even move him. He stands there, motionless until his jaw dislocates and what looks like an abnormally long tongue rolls out. Your body paralyzes and you fall backwards. The tall man finally stops screaming and crawls on top of you and inspects you. He feels your face with extremely cold and rough hands. His slimy tongue-like thing runs over you and coats you in saliva. You can't close your eyes and you can hardly breathe. You feel his breath, cold as a gust of wind during a snowstorm, hit your face. You hear a growl begin to grow in his throat. He's growling louder and louder until a roar blares from his open mouth. His light blue eyes roll backward showing only red, and that's all you can remember.  
You wake up on the ground drenched in sweat. The room is dark and the air still, and you can't move. Every time you try to, your body aches and tingles, not allowing you to budge. You decide to wait. Every so often you try and move, and every time it gets a little easier. Finally, after you struggled for a few hours, you manage to sit up. Your stomach growls loudly. You don't know how long it's been since you've eaten last. The pain unbearable, you stand up and look to the door of the room. You slowly creep out, making sure nothing is out there. You drag your now bare feet across the floor into the hallway. You decide to turn right and try going that way. You're all alone in this hallway, and the terror is consuming you. You begin to speak to yourself, reminding yourself who you are. Finally, you come to a turn in the hallway. You walk down it and you find yourself in corridor filled with rooms with children's things in it. A nasty smell fills the atmosphere again, but this time, you ignore it and carry on. Everything is silent until you hear a very quiet tune. As you keep walking, it gets louder, until you find the room it's coming from. It's coming from all around you in this small children's room. As you study the colourful, dark room, your ankles become incredibly cold. You ignore it and as you bend over to pick up a raddy teddy bear that you found, you feel something cold as ice wrap around your ankles and drag you out of the room. It pulls you down the hallway and pitches you into the wall. You lay on the ground and cry in fear. You sob and sob and you can't stop. You decide to curl up into the fetal position and stay there. Your ribs, collar bone, face, and pelvis all hurt from the impact. Banging comes from all around you and you yell at it to stop. You scream at the top of your lungs, straining your throat to tell it to stop. You feel something on your back. It feels like a cold hand. Metal shards that were still in your back are being pushed in further. You yelp and cry in pain. Then, everything stopped. The banging, the pain, and the cold just disappeared. The only thing you can hear is your own crying. Suddenly, you feel yourself being lifted from the ground. There's nothing underneath you. You are held in the air and with sudden force, you are flung down the hallway. The banging in the walls, the pain, and the freezing cold have returned. As you come to a stop after falling and sliding across the floor, you feel pain in your ribs and arm. You're now being pushed across the floor into the wall, head first. Just as you hit the wall, you lose consciousness You see that light again, pulsating with every breath you take, bringing you to a peaceful state. Panting, you relax your body and wake up. Without transition, the pain in your body increases by so much that you cry out in pain. You can't help but howl at how epic the pain was. You struggle to open your eyes again but you can't. You curse the pain, you curse your own life, you especially curse whatever has been hurting you. It feels like something just kicked you in the head. You feel it again. You feel it a third time and everything goes black.

You wake up in the dark on a hard tile floor. You're freezing cold and all you're wearing is a hospital gown with nothing underneath it. You sit up and let your eyes adjust. You see what seems to be white things floating all around you. You crawl to lean on the wall, which immediately breaks as you put weight on it. A beam of light falls through and you can see the white things were puppets, hanging by nooses and the walls are covered in writing. They say things like, "they must all die" and "breathing is their main sin". You study the dolls and you see there are names written across the stomachs. Finally, you recognize yours. There isn't a last name so you don't think it's you. You stare at them until one of them moves. Then another, and another. You see them move as if they were living, putting on a show for you. You don't know what's moving them, though. The nooses are attached to the ceiling. You see the one with your name on it lift up, making the rope loose and bendable. The doll rises up and it seems to look directly at you. It seems to be thrown at you, but because it's still in a noose, it reaches the end of the rope and stops. It struggles as if it's dying and then remains completely still. Every doll around it freezes completely. You hear a noise in the corner. You see that someone is there. You were so distracted by the puppets that you didn't even noticed them. You call out but they don't respond. They just stand there. You crawl over to them and speak again. They mumble something but you can't understand them. You ask for them to speak up. You see them turn around and what sounds like a muted scream surrounds you. It was a girl, her mouth stitched shut like the man you saw before. You see her hair is falling out and her eyes are bloodshot. She's wearing a hospital gown as white as her skin. She stops screaming and jumps at you. You slide backwards and struggle to your feet. She crawls across the ground growling and goes to grab you. As you get to your feet you run from her you can't find a door from the room. You remembered the wall that was broken. You pushed up against it and sure enough, a huge part of the wall colapsed. The light is blinding but you ran anyway. You couldn't see anything but you were certain the girl wasn't following you anymore. You turned around and saw nothing but the wall with a gaping black hole in it. You turn back around, to see that you are just standing in a pool of pure light, an orangey yellow light. You look out into the distance and hear your name be called. You walk forward and call out. You hear your name again so you keep walking. You hear your name a third time so you begin to run. As you continue to run, the orange-yellow light disappears and you recognize this as the hallway from the beginning. You notice that raddy teddy bear that you saw earlier, and as your hand reaches it, the soft fur calms you. You feel the need to hug it, it seems to be the only realistic thing here. You go to feel it again but your wrist is grabbed by an icy cold blue hand. You look at it and can't help but scream. You're wrist is pulled by the hand towards the dark shadows next to you. It tugs on your arm once, but you don't move. It tugs again, and it still won't work. When it tugs the third time, it pulls you with force, causing you to fall into the darkness and plant your face and elbow into the ground. Tears burn your eyes and as you raise your head, you see the girl from before is staring at you. She reaches out and grabs your arm with her other hand and pulls you into pitch darkness. A wave of exhaust falls over you and you fall asleep.

Darkness is all around you, and your eyes aren't adjusting. It feels as if your eyes aren't even open. The room is freezing cold and you feel a pressure on your chest, making breathing complicated. Suddenly, the lights snap on and the brightness blinds you. As your eye sight returns, a girl is standing over you. Her skin is gray, and it seems to be chipping like old acrylic paint. Her hair is thinning and her eyes yellow. She's in a hospital gown and she smiles at you. You try to speak, but you discover your mouth is numb and sewn shut, just like the man and girl from earlier. The girl above you just stares and makes gurgling sounds. You sit up and move backwards. She drops to her knees and follows you, looking you over with interest. She holds your ankles and straightens your bent legs. You're too scared to move or react. She crawls onto your lap, and you feel her running her cold bony fingers over your face. She stares at you with excitement and interest. You feel her icy fingers poking your warm soft cheeks, and rubbing your smooth forehead. You feel her poke your nose and it sounds like she giggled. Something about her seems familiar, like you've met her before. She's the only friendly thing that has interacted with you since you woke up a few days ago. You relax, and you can't help but smile at her extreme interest in your face. She proceeds to feel your hair, which is still soft. You see something out of the corner of your eye. You see that teddy bear, not too far from you. You feel drawn to it, but you try to ignore it. Your fingers tingle with the urge to feel the soft fur again. You tug away from it but as you do, you see the girl staring at you, motionless. Her eyes are milky white, the yellow irises disappeared. You watch as her face distorts. Her jaw dislocates, showing toothless gums and blood trickling out. Her nose is gushing blood, and you see her face seem to stretch, creating wrinkles. You look back at the teddy bear which is right next to you. You look back at the girl and it looks like she's aging. Soon her face seems to melt off, a fleshy mess falls onto you, just like cheese on a pizza falling off. You're so disgusted that you vomit all over yourself. All you see in front of you is her skull, which falls heavily onto your vomit coated stomach. The dead body lay on you and you don't know what to do. You push it off, blood and flesh remaining on your gown. You try to push it off but you keep gagging. Suddenly, you hear a scream out in the hallway and quick footsteps, as if a creature on all fours was running towards the room. A pure white man on all fours in a hospital gown runs through the door and pounces on you. You try to scream but your mouth is still stitched shut. His eyes are abnormally wide and he roars again. You feel your ears pop and he pushes you down on the floor, slamming the back of your head into the floor. You see him push on your chest and his hands seem to sink into you. You don't know what to do as he merges into you. It happens too quickly for you to even note what he looks like, he looks like a white blur. You scream as your vision begins to get fuzzy and his body starts to disappear. Your vision fades, as if you were put under anesthesia.

A dark figure stands over you, reeking of rotting garbage. Lights snap on and you see that the figure standing over you is a doctor, but you couldn't see his face, just his upper torso, wearing an old fashioned white lab jacket. You feel like you remember something. Something about this situation is familiar. You then notice that you are lying on the cot you woke up on some days ago. You try and say something but your mouth is still stitched shut, progressively numbing the skin surrounding your lips. The doctor stares at you and you think you hear a raspy voice mumble "the treatment was a success". You pull your head up to look and see that you were wearing a brand new clean hospital gown. Your head is heavy and the neck unstable. You slowly raise your eyes to the face of the doctor. His eyes were tearing up and dripping yellow tears. You watch in fear as his mouth grows stitches over them, slowly pulling thick rope through the skin and tightening his lips, as if an invisible hand was using a needle to pull it shut. His skin seems to drip off, leaving globs of flesh coloured blobs all over the end of the cot and the floor. He reaches out to you, and screams escape from his throat. You quickly pushed his hands away, but he didn't stop trying to grab you. The skin on his arms and hands began to disintegrate almost like sand. His eyes rolled back and blood began to pour out of his eye sockets. His entire body collapsed into itself, leaving just a pile of clothes on the floor.


End file.
